


From Me To You Too (birthday mix)

by Gozufucker



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A fic by gozufucker that's not sad or a ship?, Fun, Gen, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAEDE!, Music, No Spoilers, Omake mode, Other characters maybe mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gozufucker/pseuds/Gozufucker
Summary: It's Akamatsu's birthday! Ibuki and Sayaka concoct the best way to celebrate this occasion in secret.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic is based on the bonus mode for DRV3! No spoilers present. Enjoy! Happy birthday, Akamatsu!

Today had been a strange day for Akamatsu. The girl had been led around the school by one of her upperclassmen, Maizono, for... Well, most of the school day! Even when she'd wanted to attend the music class, she'd been distracted by Maizono in some form. She had barely managed to see her classmates today before being dragged away in turn by Maizono, who just /had/ to show Akamatsu something new she had discovered. The idol's company was energizing, and there was no way she could actually get mad at the cheerful girl, but she was starting to get annoyed, even if only by a little.

"Hey, Maizono?"

Akamatsu spoke up while being dragged up another floor for what felt like the fiftieth time today, catching her breath as she rested a hand against the wall. Maizono perked up and looked over her shoulder at the other, without even looking tired at all! Was this idol magic at work, or was she some super athlete in secret? Maybe in another life?

"Could we please..." Pant, pant. "Stop for a second? We've been walking around the whole day..." Wheeze.

Maizono kept quiet for a second, lifting a finger to her lips as she thought about the matter. Soon, however, the edges of her mouth tugged into a mysterious smile while she shook her head.

"Not just yet, Akamatsu. I want to show you something in the music room first! Then we can rest."

The words "music room" together were like a sort of energizing shot right into Akamatsu's vein, the girl perking up and standing straight from her slightly hunched over stature. Getting to play some piano would make this whole day worth it, even if it'd been a hellish walk prior to the fact.

"Alright! I can do that... I haven't been able to play the piano today."

Was that a jab at Maizono dragging her around like a god on a leash? Maybe, but she'd never admit straight to the idol's face. And like she'd thought earlier, it was impossible to get angry at her. With those words the two girls begun their climb up the floors, until they'd reach the floor where the music room was. Maizono rushed forwards before Akamatsu could go and open it, peeking inside before then nodding to herself. 

"It's free!"

Ah, she was juist checking if the room was free to use, of course. It made sense. Her and Maizono weren't the only students present with musically inclined talents and all, so checking was just common courtesy at this point. Then again, maybe they could start using those "do not disturb" signs people use at the dorms? She'd need to bring the suggestion up with a teacher, the next time she saw one of them. Which wasn't very often, granted.

The two slid into the room, although to Kaede's surprise the area was completely dark! Someone had turned off the lights... How could Maizono even guess the room as free if she couldn't see anything inside of it? Or did she turn off the lights herself before Kaede came in? Now that she thought about it, the idol was the one who had entered the room first, even if only a few moments before. 

"Hit it!"

Maizono's words suddenly echoed out from somewhere in the darkness, almost causing Akamatsu to jump on the spot as her hand landed on the light switch, flipping it on. She could hear the door behind her close, although that wouldn't be very important soon.

"YYYYEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The sudden riff and the soundwaves that came with it almost felt like they could knock Akamatsu right through the door, falling a few steps back as she leaned against the door in surprise, one hand holding against her chest. Her heart was beating extremely fast, almost feeling like it could tear a way through her cavity just from the sheer beat. But the surprise wouldn't end just there.

"Huh-"

The riff continued, a loud voice echoing from the front of the music room. It was hard to understand at first, but the more she listened to it, tried to work out the lyrics and the melody in her head, she begun to realize the basic properties of the song. She could also recognize the voice, and thanks to the lights, her suspicions were confirmed.

"HAAAAAPPPPPPPYYYYYYY BIIIIRTTTHHHHHHHDAYYYY TOOOOO YOUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Treble traveled through Akamatsu's whole body like she was an electric conductor being struck by lightning.

"HAPPPYYYYYYYYYYYY BIIIIIIIIRTTTHHHHDAYYYYYYY TOOOOOOO YOUUUUUUUU!"

She fell to sit against the door from the shock. She wanted to lift her hands up to cover her ears from the sudden assault upon her eardrums, but she knew what was about to come. It'd be incredibly mean spirited of her to block out what was about to come, and the thought in itself warmed her heart.

"HAPPPYYYYY BIIIIRTTHHHDAYYY TO AKAMAKAZAKABAKAMATSU-CHAN, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOOO YOUUUUUUUU!"

With one last strike of the guitar and a head bang to end all head bangs, the music room fell silent. Mioda panted upon the stage, holding her guitar while watching Akamatsu for her reaction. Maizono had sneaked her way to the stage during the explosive performance, having been wise enough to cover her ears. Both expectantly stared at Akamatsu.

"I-I--"

How does one react? She's a bit unsure. Mioda and Maizono had both talked to her often, and they /had/ been thinking about forming a music club of their own, although the genre differences had made Akamatsu rather suspicious. Yet, to go this far was just... Embarrassing! She didn't need this much! 

"Kyahaha, Akamatsu-chan's reaction is so cuteee! Ibuki might just dislodge her jaw from how much it's causing her jaw to dislodge! Ow, ow, ow!"

Ibuki pawed at her own jaw in horror while Maizono dug around the back, presenting a neatly packaged cake.

"Me and Mioda thought about this for a while, hehe. I bought the cake while Mioda prepared this little performance. Happy birthday, Akamatsu!"

The blonde pianist took a moment before she climbed up, sniffing to herself. A finger raised to rub against her eye as she held back a tear. This was the best kind of surprise... And it made sense. A performance like this would take time to set up, especially with someone like Mioda at the helm, so Maizono had dragged her around the school all day to make sure Mioda would be ready to perform in time.

"Thank you so much!"

Soon, Akamatsu joined the other two on stage and grabbed a seat. There was a lone table they could use to dine. Thankfully, Maizono had been smart enough to hide paper plates and cutlery into the music room before the performance. 

And so, the three enjoyed Akamatsu's birthday cake together. Another successful event for the HPA music club!

Happy birthday, Kaede Akamatsu!


End file.
